


Prefect Promises

by Squarepeg72



Series: Prefect Chronicles [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Feels, Battle of Hogwarts, F/M, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Hurt/Comfort, Long-Distance Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 03:34:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10800852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squarepeg72/pseuds/Squarepeg72
Summary: Their Seventh Year at Hogwarts was not supposed to start out this way. Can Hermione and Gregory survive the coming storm to keep the promises they made?





	Prefect Promises

**Author's Note:**

> Music: With or Without you by U2, Human by Rag'n' Bone Man, Meet Me on the Battlefield by Svrcina, Stitches by Sam Mendes
> 
> A/N: This is the second part of three. This story started out as a one-shot from a picture prompt by Starrnobella but it has gained a life of it's own.

_“My dearest Greg,_

_I hope you can forgive me. I am not going to be on the train. Things have gotten worse and Harry needs me. I know friends and family are putting us on opposite sides of the storm that is coming, but I am not giving up. We will find a way to be more than this. Wait for me … I will find you._

_Yours Always,_   
_Mia”_

_September -_

Gregory always hated walking through the wall to get to Platform 9 ¾ and the letter in his hand only made it worse. Mia was not coming. The one thing that kept him sane was not going to be there. He still had prefect duties to fulfill and his parents still expected him to follow the Dark Lord when HE called. Gregory wanted none of this. He just wanted to study in a quiet corner of the library with his curly headed witch. Plans and wishes were going up in flames and people he cared about were getting lost in the smoke. Sitting in the prefects compartment on the train, Greg watch the countryside pass by in a blur and wished the school year would be a blur, too.

Hermione was not where she wanted to be. Sending that owl to Greg had torn her heart out. After spending an amazing day together buying books and getting ready for the new year, Hermione had her choices snatched from her. She was sitting in Grimmauld Place chasing shadows and whispers through alleys and books instead of sitting in her quiet corner of the library at Hogwarts studying for her N.E.W.T.s with Greg. Hermione loved Ron and Harry like brothers, but she did not like having her plans torn apart by prophecies that linked her best friend to the Dark Lord. Being the “Brightest Witch of her age” did not help with the hole in her chest as she stared at the book in front of her. Horcruxes and swords, ill tempered portraits and house elves, more questions and few answers seemed to be all she had and nothing she wanted.

_October -_

This year could not get worse. Professor Snape was now the Headmaster and the first year students were out of control. Quidditch was not being played and Mia was not there. He had tried studying in their corner of the library, but nothing seemed to work. Gregory was falling into a hole and he could not see a way out. The last essay he had gotten back from Professor McGonagall was covered in red ink and she was threatening him with loss of his Prefect position if he couldn’t get his classwork up to her expectations. Nothing seemed to flow the way it had last year. There were no whiskey eyes looking at him from across the table where he sat in the back of the library trying to find the right words. What was the point in studying when his parents kept sending him owls about family “obligations”? Why was he even here? Why isn’t she here? Is Mia okay?

This adventure could not get any worse. Harry and Ron were growling at each other and they seemed to be chasing their tails at every turn. Every time she thought they were taking a step forward, something set them three steps back. Hermione was tired of creeping around old buildings. She was tired of chasing down leads from books and finding landmarks altered or gone. As shocking as it sounded, she would rather be writing an essay in Divination for Professor Trelawney than this. Harry has nightmares that he won’t talk about and Ron is worse than Krecher when he has to wear the locket. All Hermione wants is a quiet corner in the library with a pair of dark eyes watching her work. What was the point in all of this? Was saving the wizarding world from the Dark Lord worth the trouble it was causing? Why was she even here?

_November -_

Gregory stared out the window of their classroom on the third floor. He was tired of walking up to the Owlery and waiting for a message. Mia was out there somewhere with Weasel and Potty and he was worried. This year’s group of first years was smaller and he had way too much time on his hands. He should be studying for his N.E.W.T.s, but his brain was not holding on to anything. Professor McGonagall had helped him with the last essay and he was finally finding his feet in the rest of his classes. But, the halls and the stairs were hollow for him. There was no one to quietly challenge him to be better at the end of each day. No one to remind him that he was more than what his parents expected him to be. As rain hit the window of the empty classroom, Gregory quietly slipped into the hall and down to the Slytherin common room.

Hermione looked out the door of the tent. Rain dripped from the canvas and her feet were cold. Watching the sky for an owl from Greg was useless. She had asked him not to try to get in touch because of the danger to them both, especially when some mornings, she wasn’t sure who or where she was or who was nearby. Ron left without a word and so now it was her and Harry chasing shadows and rumors around the wilds of England. This was not how she had planned to spend her final year at Hogwarts. Hermione was tired of digging into her bottomless bag to pull out a book or talisman in their quest to stop the Dark Lord. The adventure was empty and she was tired. Nothing made sense and everyone was looking to her to find answers in the books that she used to love. She should be studying for her N.E.W.T.s with Greg in the library, not sitting in a tent in the middle of the forest. As the rain dripped off the canvas of the door, Hermione quietly curled up on her bed and cried herself to sleep.

_December -_

Gregory did not want to be on this train. He did not want to be responsible for getting first years to their parents at King’s Cross. He wanted to be in his room reading the letter Mia had managed to get to him yesterday. She sounded tired and scared and not at all like the strong witch that he had seen in July. Greg missed the time they had watched the carriages take others to the train last year. The quiet of the snow falling on the ground and her in his arms. He also knew his parents had plans for him to meet the Dark Lord over this holiday. How was he supposed to tell that monster “no” and survive? Why could they not just leave him alone and not make him pick a side? This holiday was supposed to be a time of joy and light, not a time of darkness and dread. What he would not give for Mia’s time turner and some quiet time with her. Just a few minutes to make sure she was okay and recharge his wand. He never imagined snow could be anything but beautiful, until today.

Hermione used to love snow. It covered the world in a blanket of white and made everything seem new and fresh. Standing in the snow with Harry today, she hated the snow that was falling. Harry was staring at his parents' graves and the Dark Lord had left traps in memories that should be safe and special. Hermione had managed to get an owl to Greg to let him know she was okay, but neither of them would risk him returning the owl. Christmas was coming and she was nowhere near her parents or Greg. Harry needed her and Ron was still missing. How was she supposed to hold everyone together when all she wanted to do was fall apart? Why did she have to be the strong one and the smart one? What wouldn’t she give up to spend five minutes with Greg to make sure he was surviving his parents’ decision and just feel his heartbeat under her fingertips. She never imagined Christmas could be a time of fear and frustration instead of a time of hope and celebration.

_January -_

“What in the bloody hell are you doing, Malfoy? There are little ones here and you are working with THEM in the school.” Gregory’s shouts filled the Slytherin common room. He stormed out and headed for the library. Maybe some time in a quiet corner could help him settle his nerves and his soul. Mia was still out there somewhere and he could not get in touch with her. He needed to study. N.E.W.T.s were coming soon and he did not want to scrape by like he did on his O.W.L.s. He wanted Mia here, not in some bloody forest being chased by ghosts from their world’s dark past. Merlin knows he would give up everything to see her curly hair at the bottom of the stairs or peeking out from the stacks in the library. Gregory had sent an owl in search of her when he got back to Hogwarts, but the owl had not returned. He was still hiding from the family owl that was trying to deliver a letter from his parents, because he feared what they had promised he would do. Gregory hated the spot everyone had squeezed him in, having to choose between what was right and what was expected. Grumbling as he climbed the stairs, Gregory searched for some peace.

“What in the name of Merlin do you think you are doing, Harry? I am tired of trying to put you back together again. I want to go HOME!” Hermione yelled as she ran from the tent. She was sick of chasing her tail. It was great that Ron was back with them and they had managed to destroy that blasted locket, but she was done. Done with books and Deathly Hallows and puzzles with no answers. Done with knowing she should be getting ready to take her N.E.W.T.s instead of running. As she stormed from the tent, she reached for the tattered piece of parchment and left the boys staring at her back. She missed quiet nights in the library and the look in Greg’s dark eyes as they parted at the bottom of the stairs. Hermione was startled by the small grey owl that landed on her shoulder. She scratched the owl under it’s chin. Greg should not have risked this letter, but she would treasure it because he had. She was running from shadows and hunting legends and Greg was hiding from promises others had made for him. Hermione despised the lack of choices both of them had. Whispering about dreams gone up in smoke, Hermione quietly gave the owl a bracelet braided from her hair to deliver.

_February -_

Gregory ran his fingers over the bracelet on his wrist. It was a risk to wear it, but it was a piece of his Mia. Most of the time it was hidden under his robe, and the leather cuff Theo had given him at Christmas fit over it perfectly. His mother had sent him a Howler last week because he had been avoiding her owl and now he was expected at home for “dinner” this weekend. Gregory would rather be knee deep in a potions essay than at a dinner at home with his parents and their “guest”. Malfoy was sporting a fresh Dark Mark and he was certain that he was next. Headmaster Snape had already approved the Portkey for him to attend this “dinner”. He probably should not be in the Owlery looking for a messenger to deliver a silver feather charm, but he was. It was Valentine’s Day and he had been planning to give it to Mia today no matter what happened with the rest of the world. As the small, grey owl flew off into the night, Gregory realize what a strange and wonderful puzzle his life had become.

Hermione was caught in the memories of a different Valentine’s Day. Rubbing the tattered parchment had become a habit as she stared at the walls of their tent each evening. Harry, Ron and the rest of the members of the Order were always moving and trying to avoid the snatchers. They were still trying to figure out the Hallows and Horcruxes. All she wanted was a quiet classroom and a quiet kiss from Greg. Hermione knew from his note that his parents were pushing him to do the Dark Lord’s bidding and he did not want to take the Mark as his parents had. Hermione was startled by the rustle of feathers at the foot of her bed. Greg’s owl was back with a package in it’s beak. Taking it with shaking fingers, Hermione unwrapped the gift and settled the chain around her neck. As the small grey owl flew off into the night, Hermione rubbed the small feather hanging from the chain and prayed that Greg was still safe.

_March -_

Rubbing his forearm, Greg prayed that the glamour held. He had managed to convince his parents that he had taken the Dark Mark by creating this glamour and he needed it to last until the coming storm passed. Things were getting more tense in the school and some students were talking about not coming back after the Easter Holiday. He could not blame them and his heart was not in his studies. He knew he should be preparing for N.E.W.T.s but he was fighting a battle with himself right now. The owl had returned without his package or a note on Valentine's Day, but he still had to force himself to turn away from the Owlery if he began to wander late at night. The quidditch pitch was abandoned as Headmaster Snape had announced that there would be none played this term. Study sessions for O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s were happening in the library and Great Hall every day, but they were not the same without Mia. Gregory worried that she was in the hands of Snatchers or Death Eaters or one of fifty other horrible things that were running loose outside the walls of the school. At this point, he just wanted the term to be done so he could escape his parents expectations and find her. Pulling himself together, Gregory walked toward a pale Draco and prayed the news was good.

Rubbing her forehead, Hermione listened intently to the small radio and it’s Potterwatch broadcast. It was the only way they seemed to find out anything these days. Running scared was wearing thin. Hermione didn’t dare even think the Dark Lord’s name as groups of Snatchers seemed to appear as soon as a “V” slipped from someone’s lips. Thinking of Greg, Hermione took out one of the books they had bought together and quietly studied for the N.E.W.T.s she feared she would never get to take. Studying made her feel almost normal and closer to him. Studying helped with the weight of the air around her. Everyone knew there was a storm brewing, but no one wanted to acknowledge just how bad the storm was going to be. The feeling of dread beat in every step they took and in every mystery they solved. Hermione moved away from the radio to join the others just as Harry said the one word no one wanted to hear … Hermione got ready to run, again.

_April -_

Pain tore through Gregory's body. He knew no one was touching him, but it still felt like someone was dragging a hot poker over his skin. The nightmare was the same every night and the look on Malfoy’s face as he told of watching Mia and her friends suffer at the hands of his family would haunt him for years to come. How could someone enjoy the pain of another so much? It was tearing him apart to know that she had suffered so much before the house elf had been able to help them escape. How could he keep her safe if she wasn’t here? Potty and Weasel were obviously not up to the task. Gregory stared at the ceiling as he tried to slow his heart rate and fall back to sleep. Maybe he could work to keep the ones who were in the castle safe instead. He had to do something to keep the nightmares at bay. The storm was getting closer and he needed to be ready.

Pain tore through her heart as Hermione watched Harry stare across the ocean. She was happy that Dobby had gotten them out, but she was devastated by the price they all had to pay for their escape. Hermione knew they were getting closer to ending this journey, but she did not like the darkness she could see in the distance. The Order was meeting soon to plan the defense of the school and she could see the Dark Lord’s influence in Harry’s lack of sleep and desperation. How could they survive this? Was there anything that three kids could do against one of the strongest wizards of all time? Hermione rubbed the feather Greg had sent her. How was he doing? Sometimes she thought she could hear him call for her in her dreams. The storm was coming and she needed to find her anchor.

_May -_

The storm was here. Professor McGonagall was in charge and she had ordered all the younger students to be taken to the dungeon. Prefects and older students were assigned areas of the castle and whispers of fear were everywhere. Greg could feel her in the castle, so he knew that Mia was here somewhere, but neither of them needed the distraction of searching for the other. He had dissolved the glamour in front of Malfoy earlier and told him and every other Slytherin that he was not going to be a Death Eater. He was going to stand with the Order and with his Mia. The time to choose had come and he was going to choose what he knew was right and good, not what his parents wanted. He would find her when this was done. He raised his wand and walked into the battle. Gregory Goyle had found his purpose and it was time to earn his future.

The storm had ripped through her world. Hermione stood in the destroyed entrance to the castle as the defenders of the castle stared through the smoke and death to try to find the missing. She had to find Greg. Hermione knew his parents had pressured him to take the Mark, but she also knew that members of Slytherin had stood with the other houses to defend the school even if it meant going against their families. The feather charm around her neck began to glow as she wandered the ruins. Writing was slowly appearing on the vein of the feather. Hermione looked closely at the script. “I will find you…” was slowly etching itself into the charm he had given her. She raised her eyes from the silver feather. Hermione Granger had found her love and ran into his waiting arms.

_June -_

The destruction at the castle was just the beginning. The Death Eaters that had survived the battle were rounded up and were facing trials and Azkaban. Gregory had buried his father and was preparing to watch his mother plead for her life before the Wizengamot. This was not how he had imagined his summer staring, but this is what he was having to do. Mia had helped him prepare everything for his father and she was waiting in the study at Grimmauld Place to help him with his statement for his mother's trial. All seventh years were going to be given a chance to take their N.E.W.T.s later in the summer and Gregory finally felt like he could concentrate on what he wanted to do when the summer was over. The wizarding world was slowly starting to rebuild what had been destroyed. Professor McGonagall was now Headmistress McGonagall. She had asked all the seventh year Prefects to stay at Hogwarts through the summer to help repair the castle and to get ready for the next class. Not everyone had accepted, but Gregory had nowhere else to go and was looking forward to the challenge. Redemption was not just for the the damned, but it was also for the ones they left behind.

The rebuilding at the castle was just the beginning. The remaining members of the Order were being asked to notify the families of the dead and find the missing and bring them home. Hermione had found her parents and Healers at St. Mungo’s were working to return their memories. She was finally studying for her N.E.W.T.s and the library at Grimmauld Place was becoming her favorite place to study. Greg had asked her to help him settle the mess his parents had left behind and she was looking forward to helping him rebuild his life. She had decided against returning to the castle, instead, she was helping to rebuild the damage done to Muggle and Wizarding London. The wounds that the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters has left in their wake were going to take a long time to heal. Not every wound was visible, but healing was waiting for those who were seeking it.

_July -_

Gregory was staring out the window of his favorite empty classroom. This part of the castle had been spared from serious damage and he felt comfortable here. He had been busy helping the other prefects get the school ready for the new year after they finished taking their N.E.W.T.s. Results would not be in for a few weeks, but he felt like he did well. Mia was stressing over hers, as usual. It had felt good to meet in the library to study and watch her walk up the stairs as he stood at the bottom. As he continued to stare out the window, the classroom door opened. Mia slipped in the room and wrapped her arms around him. Turning around in her arms, he tucked her head under his chin and enjoyed well earned peace and quiet.

Hermione was finally where she wanted to be, in Greg’s arms. She had missed the quiet peace of this room during the trials of the last year. She had taken her N.E.W.T.s along with most of her classmates and now all she had to do was wait for the results. She would not know how she did for several weeks, but she had better things to worry over now. Hermione had discovered, over the last year, that she was good at research and piecing puzzles together. She was hoping her scores were good enough to start the internship program with MLE in the fall. Harry and Ron already had their invitations to the Auror program. Greg was staying at Hogwarts to help get the school running again. Laying her head on his chest, Hermione listened to Greg’s heartbeat. This was what she had spent her seventh year fighting for, to give everyone the chance to follow their heart and find their path. Closing her eyes, Hermione let the sound of the room and his steady heartbeat fill her with peace and quiet.

_August -_

New beginnings are never easy. Gregory knew that the best thing for both of them was for Mia to leave school and join the MLE internship program. He wanted to keep her close after everything that had happened in the last year, but he wanted her to be happy. He was happy to help Headmistress McGonagall get Hogwarts up and running again as one of the Prefect Emeritus. Gregory knew he had a role to play in setting a better example for the students who were coming to follow than had been set for him. Besides, he was going to get to work with Hagrid and the creatures in the Forbidden Forest. He was looking forward to learning something that made sense. Year Eight at Hogwarts - not a dream he started with, but definitely an experience he was looking forward to.

New beginnings take courage. Hermione knew that the internship with the MLE was going to be difficult, but she was looking forward to helping her fellow witches and wizards. She wanted Greg to come with her, but she understood the honor it was to be asked to stay. Getting Hogwarts and it's students ready was just as important a task. Hermione knew they both had roles to play in the rebuilding of their world, they just would not be in the same place as they filled them. Touching the silver feather on the chain around her neck, Hermione finished wrapping Greg’s present. She handed the package and note to her waiting owl. Hermione hoped Greg would keep it with him until they could be together again. Year One at the MLE - a dream she was afraid had died, only to be given new life from destruction.

_“My dearest Greg,_

_Here is just a little something for you to remember me by while we are apart. Wear it next to your heart and rub the feather when you miss me. It will remind you that we will always find each other. I am so proud of what you have done and cannot wait to see what is coming for us._

_Yours always,_   
_Mia”_


End file.
